


Tutti Frutti

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fruit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin was a very happy melon. He was round, smooth and his flesh had a wonderful orangey colour.





	Tutti Frutti

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed
> 
> Written for all the wonderful people on the Merlin chat who gave me this idea after I made a typo!
> 
> It's also my first crack fic so be indulgent

Merlin was a very happy melon. He was round, smooth and his flesh had a wonderful orangey colour. He was also smelling good according to Gwen, the lovely lady who picked him at the shop. And if his stem was on the bigger side, it wasn’t really a problem.

He enjoyed being there, in that huge wooden bowl, snuggled against Gwaine the apple and Lancelot the pear. They got along really well. Gwaine was always talking about his dream of ending in a pie when Lancelot was more noble about his future, only wanting to feed someone.

Merlin, on his side, wanted to fulfill his destiny, making the biggest dream of every fruit come true by being used in a fruit salad. Mixed with other fruits in a joyful combination.

Though, time passed by and Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot stayed in the bowl. Merlin was now ripe, full of juice and aroma, ready to burst, wanting nothing more than being torn apart.

And then, Gwen picked them up! Finally, the day had come!

She put them on a large wooden board and they were soon joined by Percival the watermelon. The guy was huge, impressive. He was firm and stood proudly on the board, towering them all. Though, the way he immediately rolled against Gwaine showed his softer heart. Merlin was left alone with Lancelot when Gwen brought two other fruits. Leon the strawberry and Arthur the starfruit.

Merlin snickered. Starfruits were perhaps beautiful but they barely tasted anything. They were just about show. And this one was no exception by the way he stayed on the other side of the board when Leon came to introduce himself. Percival and Gwaine were still in their own world, though.

Merlin didn’t had more time to think about how Arthur was probably a posh prat because Gwen took him and finally started to cut him. It was such a relief, feeling the pressure decrease, he was slowly put in a large glass bowl and could see Gwen catch Arthur.

He wasn’t that happy about the idea of sharing the bowl with the starfruit but as soon as Gwen cut him, Merlin was mesmerised by his well defined shape, his golden coloured flesh and the light citrusy smell he released. Merlin had never smell something like that.

And then, Arthur was upon him, touching him everywhere, releasing his juices, completely owning him. Merlin couldn’t help but soften under that firmer touch. If that was his destiny, than he was gladly accepting it. As Leon and Lancelot joined them, Merlin kept close to Arthur as they enjoyed the closeness more and more, their smell and flavour mixing like they were meant to be together.

Later, it was Gwaine and Percival turn to join the bowl. They were clearly entranced, Gwaine’s flesh already tinted pink by Percival’s touch. It looked like they also had found happiness in that fruit salad.


End file.
